Never Innocent
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Sequel to 'Innocent Until Proven Guilty'. M for rape, yaoi, incest, and language. Huh? These brothers are to be mates! What's gonna happen! Read to find out!


This is the sequel to 'Innocent Until Proven Guilty'. I hope that all of you enjoy this one-shot and hope that you have read the other one before this one. If you don't, you'll be completely lost in understanding this one. Thank you.

**WARNING! Yaoi is involved.** If you or a loved one that may be reading over your shoulder does not approve of two men making love to each other, then please hit the back button or close the window. If you or a loved one that may be reading over your shoulder does not approve of MATURE themes, then please hit the back button or close the window. I will not take the blame for any horrible images or ideas you may receive from anything of mine. Thank you.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own InuYasha or related characters. Rumiko Takahashi has the pleasure to claim them while I write fiction about them for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others like you and me. The only thing I own is the plot and the OCs that may or may not appear in any of my stories. Please do not take any of it without my permission. Thank you.

* * *

_In the last one-shot…_

"Why do you cry a tear of sadness? Little brother…" Inuyasha's eyes flung open at the sound of the voice. So familiar and yet, so foreign to him. He turned his face as he stared at the intruder of his privacy… his older half-brother taiyoukai of the western lands… Sesshomaru.

* * *

_**Never Innocent**_

The regal taiyoukai stood erected with pride and confidence in his stance. The silver hair billowed in the wind as it blew a soft breeze. Amber eyes locked with another pair of amber. "What do you care, you bastard?" the youngest sibling scoffed at the eldest. A finely thin eyebrow rose at the word 'bastard'. "What? You want me to call you 'Your Bastardness' instead?" the hanyou taunted as he slowly climbed from the tree to be standing on the ground in front of the taiyoukai trying to stare him down even though Inuyasha stood a good clear six or seven inches shorter than his brother.

"No. I'm just surprised that you haven't attempted to attack me as of yet with your brashness as always, Inuyasha," the youkai returned as a reply. "Intimidations do not become of you, brother," Sesshomaru whispered before grasping the hanyou by surprise. The two inu brothers struggled against each other for two different reasons for both of them. Inuyasha wished to be released from his brother's hold, and Sesshomaru only wished for his brother to stop struggling against him. Why would the hanyou be struggling if he meant no harm to him? "No need to struggle, hanyou. I will not harm you."

"Like you haven't done that before!" Inuyasha accused of his brother. "Damn it!" he cursed out loud as he was shoved against the tree he had been sealed to for five decades. The wind was knocked out of him and he was gasping to regain his breath, but all it did was let his air supply out of his lungs until he was suffocating. He gasped releasing more air from his lungs when his brother pinched his nostrils shut and kissed him. Well, it wasn't really a kiss. His brother was really trying to supply him with air to breathe, but once his breathing was back to normal, Inuyasha shoved at Sesshomaru when a tongue was starting to be used. "Stop! I can breathe now!" he panted. His open mouth gave his brother the chance to kiss him open-mouthed again. The hanyou shoved even more to get his brother off of him. When they were finally apart with two or three feet between them, the inu hanyou stared at his brother in disbelief. "Why? Why did you kiss me and help me to breathe again?"

"I… do not know, Inuyasha. I just… I just don't know," came the whispered reply of the taiyoukai. Before the hanyou could shoot some smart remark at him, Sesshomaru was gone like he had never really been there at all. It scared Inuyasha that his brother had managed to get that close to him without him knowing about it. If his brother was able to do that that easily, then there was no telling what his brother would do next with that kind of knowledge about him. The young inu hanyou fell to his knees panting and staring at his hands like he had just committed a crime and the blood of the victim was still on his hands and he couldn't wash them of the blood.

"What's going to happen to me? Now that I can't do anything to protect myself from my brother sneaking up on me? Will he take advantage of me and kill me? Or will he take my body forcefully?" The hanyou didn't know and he didn't want to know. He slowly stood and walked back to Kaede's hut trying not to think about his brother or anyone else for that matter. He just wanted to get back to the hut and sleep so that he could regain his strength before heading off to find the Shikon no Tama shards once again in that never ending quest to retrieve them all before Naraku did. As he came into view of the village Kaede resided in, he heard a few shouts coming from the hut of his destination. He really didn't want to go in, but if he wanted to cease the shouting of the young miko girl, then he would do the right thing and let her know that he was all right. "Kagome?" he spoke softly.

"Where did you go, Inuyasha?" she asked as she turned around away from the taijiya and houshi. The hanyou glanced down at the floor. "Please tell me. I won't say the command. I promise."

"I was at the tree of ages thinking when Sesshomaru came. He didn't fight me. We just… exchanged a few words before he left me alone." The taijiya and houshi exchanged glances as the miko walked up to the hanyou. She embraced him into her arms holding him close. A gasp came from his lips in pain, but he concealed the gasp carefully by coughing gently. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"It's okay, Inuyasha. It isn't your fault." A smile came to her face when his arms embraced her back. When they pulled away from each other, the hanyou's lips were tugging up slightly into a smile. "Are you tired?" He nodded. They broke away from the other farther as Inuyasha found a place for himself on the wooden floor. He curled into his body much like a neko would and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_He was running. Running from a monster that wanted to eat him alive and pick its teeth of the flesh with one of his rib bones. He didn't glance over his shoulder once as he swerved in and out of trees trying to make it slow down. All it did was frustrate the monster farther and made him tired from running. Inuyasha was panting as he retraced his steps to confuse the monster so that he would be able to hide from it. Once finished retracing his steps, he found a cave nearby and took to hiding. He hid his silver hair and golden eyes from the monster's view if it decided to search from where he had retraced his steps._

_A roar of anger came from the monster. When the roar halted, the young hanyou opened his eyes carefully to see why. What came to his eyes was something he hoped to never see again. The monster that had been chasing him was now directly in front of him with a very large and erected arousal in front of his face. A scream came from the cave and a loud reverberating smack of skin against skin. Claws dug into the child's thin arms through the red robes as the young boy was pulled forward. That thick arousal full of heated blood was pressed against the boy's chest. Tears flowed from golden amber eyes as the red robes were removed from a frail body of a child. A sob came from the boy's lips, but it was silenced when another pair of lips pressed against his own._

_Inuyasha struggled to get free, but it was useless. The monster was much stronger than him. When his lips were released from the forced kiss, he tried to talk some sense into this monster. "Please! Don't do this! I'm only a kid! It's going to hurt me and tear me in two!" he screamed._

"_Not unless you relax, kid," the monster whispered. The young hanyou tried to free his hands from the monster's as he was pulled towards the erected cock slowly. "Calm down. It won't bite you," the monster tried to soothe. The child whined as he was forced to grip the cock in his small hands. The monster was on his knees holding the boy close to him. "Relax…" When the child continued to struggle, the monster grabbed the boy by his hips. "I told you to relax, boy! If you don't heed my warning, it'll hurt much worse than it has to!" A few deep breaths to calm himself down and the boy was shaking. Whimpers came from the hanyou's lips as he was lowered down onto the large arousal. His small hands clutched at the monster's haori as he was fully on the monster's cock. The boy hissed at the pain. It felt like he was being ripped in two._

"_It hurts!"_

"_Relax, kid. It'll feel better soon," the man reassured the boy. A scream came from the cave as well as a groan. "Ahn…You're so tight…" the monster moaned softly as he lifted the boy slowly and plunged the unwilling body back onto his cock. The man continued to lift the boy and plunge him back down. Each time the boy was plunged onto the cock again, the man thrusted upward to gain more depth in the young boy. Screams ripped themselves from the child's throat from the pain. The monster was defiantly feeling the pleasure in all of this. Moans came from the lips of the monster. "Inuyasha…" the man whispered as he thrusted wildly into the boy. A type of wetness entered into his body from the man's cock. It was sticky and made the man barely able to pull out to relieve the boy, but before the monster pulled out of the boy, the monster gripped the boy's small cock and began to pump it._

"_No! Don't! I don't want to!" Inuyasha screamed thrashing wildly against the man trying to get away. All it did was shift the cock that was inside of him making a searing pain travel throughout his body starting at his entrance. "Let me go! Leave me alone! I participated in what you wanted me to! Now let me go and leave me alone!" One of the monster's hands held the boy still and the other continued to pump the boy's small cock. The hanyou screamed out as he released his seed onto their bodies. "Sesshomaru…"_

The teenage hanyou bolted up with wide eyes from his dream. He glanced around at his friends that asleep around him. He stood, careful not to wake his friends, and stepped over them as he walked out of the hut, but before he walked out and away, he found paper and a paintbrush. He wrote a note to his friends so that they wouldn't worry about him. He finally walked out of the hut. Not once had he looked back at the hut where his friends resided in as he made his way away from the rising sun. He was heading west. He wanted to find his brother and ask why he had raped him so long ago when he was a child if the youkai hated ningen and hanyou even more.

Inuyasha didn't have to search long. He could smell his brother. The regal taiyoukai was only a few miles away from him the direction he was going. He was two miles from his brother when he came into view of a canon. How was he going to get across? There was a small entrance to the middle of it, but who knew how long that would last until he had to climb to the top. He was about to start his climb when someone called to him. The hanyou turned to see some type of anthropomorphic female horse. It had the body of a horse with the legs and tail, but had the torso of a female youkai for the head.

"Are you Inuyasha?" the female centaur asked.

"Who's asking?"

"I am. I have orders from my lord to escort an Inuyasha to the palace." One of her front hooves stomped on the ground softly. Her arms were crossed underneath her breasts, which were clad in a thin cloth of blue silk. The hanyou asked who her lord was. "Sesshomaru-sama is my lord. Are you saying that you are Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me through the pass please." The centaur turned her body around and trotted. The hanyou followed her. The hanyou stared at her trying to figure her out. He saw that she had marks on her right side. The marks looked like they were deep gashes from some type of claws and they didn't look recent. The marks were long, deep, and old looking… like they were never going to heal properly. "If you'll stop looking at my ass, I'll be very thankful, Inuyasha."

"Heh, sorry. Didn't mean to stare at those marks." The centaur glanced over her shoulder looking at the hanyou and then at her side. Her dark brown eyes, almost black, stared at her side as she continued to trot forward. Her bronze tail swished back and forth occasionally slapping at her apricot backside to rid it of annoying flies.

"It's okay. My name's Haya by the way."

"Quick? That's a nice name. But I'm still wondering why you have those marks. They don't look recent and yet they haven't healed."

"I asked Sesshomaru-sama to place a little poison in them so they wouldn't heal. I wanted to remember how I got them." Her long bronze colored hair fell just to her back as she continued to trot forward. "You're Sesshomaru-sama's younger brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I always heard that he hated you."

"Yeah. Long story," Inuyasha whispered knowing that the centaur would hear him and hopefully would get the hint that he didn't want to talk anymore. She received the hint and stopped the conversation. The journey through the pass wasn't long. It only took about an hour or two to get through the range without harm to either of them. Once pass the mountains, the two of them walked up towards a gate with the symbol of the inu family on the iron gates. They were shining silver, yet they were slightly rusted. One could hear it as the gates were opened to allow them passage. Haya and Inuyasha made it only partially of the way to the castle before a young girl with a small ponytail on the side of her head came running towards them. Haya halted so as to not harm the little girl as the young one came closer. The young girl, Rin, flung herself up at the centaur to hug her. The centaur's arms caught the girl heaving her up. Inuyasha watched as Haya placed Rin on her back.

"You're back! I'm so glad, Haya!" the little girl squealed embracing the centaur's body from behind. The girl chattered on as they continued on towards the castle. Golden amber eyes scaled the walls searching for the window or balcony that was Sesshomaru's. He just wanted to know if the taiyoukai was actually waiting for him to come or if he were doing something else that he would be interrupting like so many times before. Inuyasha didn't want to interrupt Sesshomaru in the middle of a meeting like he had that one time…

_Flashback…_

_A young Inuyasha was searching for his older brother so that they could play together. Sesshomaru had promised that they would play… well, his brother called it 'training', but the hanyou didn't believe Sesshomaru would train him in anything when he was this young. He was only about twenty in ningen years, but looked seven. His older brother was about seven hundred something in ningen, but only looked eighteen, nineteen, or twenty. "Sesshy!" the young hanyou called out. He ran along corridors and up staircases looking for his brother. "Where are you, Sesshy?" he screamed._

_"Calm down, Inuyasha-sama! Sesshomaru-sama is in a meeting," one youkai servant scolded. The hanyou turned with large amber orbs at the servant. Tears formed in the young one's eyes. "Oh, no. Don't cry, my young lord. I'll take you to your brother. Come along, Inuyasha-sama." The servant offered her hand to the crying hanyou. He took her hand and she led him to a pair of mahogany doors. She rapped her knuckles on the mahogany three times fast. When a deep voice bid them to enter, she opened the door slowly and peered inside. "Sesshomaru-sama. The youngest lord needs your attention, m'lord."_

_"Bring him in," the taiyoukai ordered. She bowed her head in understanding before taking Inuyasha up to his brother. The young hanyou wanted to rip from her grasp, but knew not to as to not anger his brother or embarrass him. Inuyasha was released from the servant's hold once he was in front of his brother. "Go." Amber eyes never once glanced away from the young hanyou's as the servant left the room shutting the door gently behind her._

_"Sesshomaru-sama, if I may speak frankly, why do you still have your hanyou brother in the castle? He is a complete disgrace to your father's name!" one lord stated. That lord was an ookami youkai from the south. He was the lord of the Southern lands. In the north were the neko youkai that controlled their land with a female wisdom. Their lady was sitting across from the ookami. In the east were the kitsune youkai that controlled their land merely by trickery. Their devious lord sat across from the inu taiyoukai that ran the Western Lands._

_"I keep Inuyasha because he is a great deal of entertainment when I need an extra… lift." On the word 'lift', Sesshomaru had brought the hanyou closer to his body and grasped the boy's ass. The other taiyoukai watched the western lord. "He is still young, but he feels so perfect to be… inside of." At the pause, Inuyasha's older brother yanked his hakama down past his knees to his ankles. "He also has a fairly decent sized penis for his age." Tears streamed down the boy's face as he was turned to face the other lords and the lady. His small hands covered his face from the taiyoukai in the room. A gasp came from his lips when he felt his brother's large hand cover his cock and began to stroke. He moaned against his will and became erected even though he truly didn't wish to be. His hips slowly moved in time to his brother's stroking._

_"He sure is responsive, Sesshomaru-sama," the kitsune youkai commented as he shifted in his seat. The kitsune was starting to feel heat between his legs._

_"Yes, he is." The inu taiyoukai halted his hand on his brother's cock. His fingers ran over the head of the small arousal spreading the liquid that leaked from it over the rest of the cock. The young hanyou cried out softly as he was about to release right there on the spot. Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations to his younger brother. "He most definitely is responsive." The young hanyou panted as he came down from his erection slowly. Sesshomaru moved his mouth to one of the furry ears atop the hanyou's head. "Run to my chambers and wait for me there. And don't look back, Inuyasha," he whispered. The young hanyou nodded his head before pulling his hakama back up and running out of the room._

_He reached his brother's bedchambers and darted inside. It wasn't very long before Sesshomaru came into the room for him. Inuyasha was ordered onto the raised, soft futon and he did as he was told. He climbed onto the futon quickly removing his clothes once he was told. He watched his brother as Sesshomaru removed his armor and clothes from his body. Inuyasha moved to the edge of the futon on his hands and knees. His mouth was level with his brother's bobbing, erected cock. He licked it until it was lubricated, then turned around with his entrance up and out for the taking. He knew this was what his brother wanted. Sesshomaru always wanted obedience from him and would get it one way or another._

_A smirk came to the taiyoukai's lips when a barely concealed yelp escaped the hanyou's mouth. Sesshomaru's amber eyes closed in pleasure as he leaned over his younger brother's body. He humped the boy's backside with his aroused member inside of the boy. He rested his forehead on his brother's back as he felt heat pool in his lower stomach continuing to thrust into the body beneath him._

Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of the memories of when he was younger. When he looked back up to the castle, he saw his brother standing on a balcony. Sesshomaru was watching them. He told Haya and Rin that he was going to meet Sesshomaru his own way. He sped off to the side of the castle and began to scale the wall up. It was fairly easy to climb to the balcony because there were large rocks here and there for him to use as a launching pad to jump upwards. He reached his brother in only mere minutes.

"You wanted to see me?"

"You came in search of me first. Would you like to speak of what is on your mind?" Sesshomaru moved into his room and beckoned Inuyasha inside. The hanyou moved in. The younger inu halted when he saw the futon. It was the same one that they always were on when Sesshomaru did it to him. A small smile graced the taiyoukai's lips as his younger brother moved away from the futon to sit in a chair.

"I… want to know… why you raped me all those times."

"I did not mean for it to seem like rape, Inuyasha. I wanted you to enjoy it, but you always resisted me, which made it seem like I was raping you." The taiyoukai elegantly sat down on the raised futon. "I wanted to make nice memories for you and me on this futon, but it seems it will never happen since we fight all the time now." The elder inu glanced towards a tabletop. His mokomoko-sama moved towards it and picked up a tray. He moved the tray towards his brother. "Would you like one? It is a rare meat." The youngest cautiously took one and nibbled at it as Sesshomaru took one himself. The taiyoukai slowly ate the meat with care.

Seeing it wasn't poisoning his brother or anything, Inuyasha ate the last of his slice of meat. He was staring at the floor not making eye contact with his brother. He was afraid that if he made eye contact his brother would make love-rape-to him again.

"You only… wanted me to… love you back?" Inuyasha asked. He heard a deep chuckle come from his brother's throat. His head shot up and his eyes stared at the elder inu brother.

"Of course, Inuyasha. I only wanted you to love me. It was said that I was meant to take you as my mate."

"Your… mate?"

"Yes. Father said that no matter what gender, or even if you were hanyou that I was to take you as my mate. I refused of course… that was until I saw you in your mother's arms sitting and resting. It was then that I knew I was going to fulfill Father's wishes and take you as my mate when you came of age… but I wanted you to get used to your feelings towards me and the feeling of me inside of you." Sesshomaru glanced down at the floor for a moment before looking up at his brother again. "Do you forgive me for hurting you, brother?"

"I… don't know. I'm still debating on that…" Inuyasha whispered. The hanyou saw that his brother looked out the window. He glanced out the window as well.

"Make up your mind quickly. Your first heat should be starting when the sun sets below that horizon." Sesshomaru stood to his feet. The younger inu followed his example. "You are welcome to anything in my palace, brother." The inu hanyou nodded and exited the room to give the taiyoukai privacy.

Inuyasha sat in his old room from when he was younger and memories flooded his mind and eyes, but he kept them back and away as best as he could. He remembered about his mother playing childish games with him to keep him happy. He remembered his brother training with him and showing him the way of sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. He smiled at all the great memories he had with his brother and mother. His brother had even been kind to his mother when she was still living. His brother had comforted him when she died long ago.

Inuyasha glanced up and out of the window to see how much more time he had for his decision. He only had a few minutes. Not long to debate with himself really. He decided to try his brother out and see if Sesshomaru would be kind and love him like a true brother… and hopefully a lover as well. Inuyasha still didn't know why their father would make Sesshomaru promise to take him as the taiyoukai's mate. The hanyou stood from his futon and walked out into the hallway. He wanted to get to his brother before the sunset so no other youkai had a chance to take his body. He found his brother in the master library behind a desk studying a scroll that was laid flat on the desktop.

Sesshomaru looked up from his scroll when he caught the scent of his brother. "You have made your decision, brother?"

"Y-Yes. I… forgive you for hurting me."

"Do you wish to become my mate?"

"We'll try it, Sesshomaru. If I don't like the way you treat me, then I'll leave. If you treat me like an equal, I'll stay." Inuyasha took a step back when his brother suddenly stood. When the taiyoukai disappeared, he twirled around to find his older brother, but could not locate him. He yelped in surprise when he felt his brother press a kiss to the back of his neck and press against his body from behind. He hadn't expected his brother to come from behind. He leaned back trying to relax in his brother's embrace. Arms wrapped around his waist as more kisses were placed on his neck and back. The taiyoukai's lips on his skin were warm and he welcomed it baring more skin to be kissed.

* * *

Well, there's the sequel to 'Innocent Until Proven Guilty'. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took me awhile to get this one up. If I make another, which no doubt there will be another, it will take me longer. Forgive me! I am terribly sorry! 


End file.
